chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette/Waves
An description of all waves in Ultimate Omelette Chapter 1: In a Galaxy, Far, Far Away... Wave 1: The Next Generation A thirty-two Chicks Wave 2: Chicken Aerial Show Few Chickens, that any of them leading eighteen Chicks Wave 3: Bad Sector Sixteen Chickens and Sixteen Chicks Wave 4: The Hatchery This wave has a Safe Zone, around her is flying a few Chickens an Eggs, that have Chicks inside Wave 5: Omnidirectional Onslaught Executing evasive manevrs! Flying Chicks around screen Note: this wave showed for the first time in Chicken Invaders Series, that Hero rotating Wave 6: Chicks 'n' Chickens At beginning of wave three Chickens is seen, and four Chicks is flying around any Chicken. If you kill one of Chickens, it will appear a next one. It will repeat four times Wave 7: Spiral of Doom This wave has a Safe Zone. Many Chickens and Chicks surrounding Hero, to reach Safe Zone Wave 8: Chicken Rings Chickens flying in a Ring like formation Wave 9: Alien Container First time indoructing Alien Container, that releases a random Satelite after destroying. There is also a Practice test of Satelites later - seven Chickens. Wave 10: Show 'em who's Boss! First time indoruction of Space Chicken - it's a bit larger than normal Chickens, and it shooting three green lasers at time. After destroying it, you possibly think, that you end this wave, but later you may encounter Super Chicken, and also Screen will increase at fight Note: this wave showed for the first time in Chicken Invaders Series, that Screen Zooming Chapter 2: Two Forks are Better than One Note: in this Chapter, Hen Solo may help you. Wave 11: The Chicken Wobble This wave has a Safe Zone. A thirty-two Chickens Wave 12: Barriers to Success First time indoructing Barriers. On top of screen is one Chicken Wave 13: Swimming in Space Many groups of Chickens, that leading Chicken leads few amount of Chickens in multiple Colors Wave 14: Shape Shifters This wave has a Safe Zone. Chickens, Barriers and Chicks surrounding Safe Zone Wave 15: Caught by Suprise! This wave has a Safe Zone. Too Many Chickens surrouding and flying around Safe Zone Wave 16: Caught in the Crossfire Flying Chickens from top to down of screen in variety directions. Some Chickens are connected by lasers Wave 17: Square Dancing As the name, a several Chickens flying in square dance formation Wave 18: Chicken Vending Machine Chicken works like Vending Machine, and a Heavy Barrier separates them Wave 19: Alien Container Same as Wave 9, but there is wasn't Practice test of Satelites - only Alien Container Wave 20: Giant Robotic Space Crab Encounter with Space Crab #1 Chapter 3: You Can't Make a Omelette without Breaking Eggs Wave 21: Roundabout Approach This wave has a Safe Zone. Lot of Chickens and Chicks approachs, later flying around Safe Zone, and it formating into Square Wave 22: Technological Advances Indoruction of Chicks in a UFO-like flying object, there are few of them, and every while it can fly from left or right side of screen Wave 23: Gyroscope Malfunction This wave has a Danger Zone. Four Chicken will try to fly into Hero, that will destroy him, if you destroy a Chicken, it will appear a new one from any-side possibility, that can do it multiple times. Also, Hero will insanely rotate at every moment Wave 24: Boundle of Chicks Many Chickens and Chicks surrounding four Chicks in flying object, and a Bomb Note: Bomb appeared first time in Series Wave 25: The Weakest Link Barriers and a Chicken is like that Formation. Nearby Chicken is a Weak Barrier, nearby Weak Barrier is a Normal Barrier, nearby Normal Barrier is a Hard Barrier, and nearby Hard Barrier is a Hard Barrier next time. Those few formations are very closely to next of it Wave 26: Chick Loop Several dozens of Chicks and Chicks in flying object flying in a Loop Wave 27: Wave 28: Chicken Interception A few Chickens in a UFO-like flying objects leading a few Chicks Note: First time indoructing Chickens in flying objects Wave 29: Alien Container Same as Wave 19 Wave 30: Egg Cannon Confrontation At beginning of wave Egg Cannon was seen, but later it fly away and shoot toward you Mother-Hen Ship. You may have with this encounter Chapter 4: The Feather Fields of Yolkon-7 Chapter 12: The Ultimate Omelette